Verliebt, Verlobt, Betrogen und Getrennt
by jasigirl
Summary: Eine kleine Story über unsere Lieblingscharaktere aus "Castle". (falls euch der Titel bekannt vorkommt, ich habe das auch auf fanfiktion . de gepostet.
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist ein kleiner Auftakt zu einer neuen Geschichte von mir. Die Kapitel werden vermutlich kurz aber ereignisreich sein.

Spielt nach 6/01 wer das noch nicht gesehen hat sollte besser nicht weiterlesen, es kann minimale Spoiler enthalten.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nichts, lediglich die Idee der Story ist meins.

So, viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

************************************************** ******************

„Hallo Kate" ertönte eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihr. Oh wie sie gehofft hatte diese Stimme nie wieder hören zu müssen.

„Was willst du hier" fauchte sie zurück

„Du bist immer noch sauer? Ich habe mich doch schon Tausendmal entschuldigt."

„Was willst du hier?" wiederholte sie diesmal etwas lauter

„Ist ja schon gut, ich bin dein neuer Partner" sagte er, fügte dann aber noch hinzu: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kate. Bitte verzeih mir"

„Wieso sollte ich das tun? Du hast mir damals das Herz gebrochen. Ich war seelisch verletzt und was tust du? Du streust Salz in die Wunde indem du mit unserer Nachbarin vögelst! Ich war bereit dich zu heiraten, aber du hast alles versaut!"

„Kate, es tut mir leid, aber wir sind Partner und außerdem liebe ich dich noch immer. Das mit Lili hatte nichts zu bedeuten, denn ich liebe nur dich"

************************************************** ******************

Und, wie ist euer erster Eindruck?

Rechtschreibfehler sind gratis


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hier ist das nächste Kapitel.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen

_

„Ich liebe dich aber nicht mehr. Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin mittlerweile verlobt…" sagte sie, während sie den kleinen Diamantring an ihrer Hand begutachtete. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie an Ricks Antrag dachte.

„Wahrscheinlich bist du doch nur mit diesem Schriftsteller zusammen, weil er reich ist" mutmaßte er. Dass Castle das grade gehört hatte kam ihm sehr gelegen.  
Dieser wollte Kate ihren Kaffee bringen, den er extra für sie bei Starbucks gekauft hatte, da die Kaffeemaschine auf dem Revier kaputt ist.

„Hey, hier ist dein Kaffee." sagte er und überreichte ihr den Becher. Anschließend ging er zu Ryan und Esposito, die grade im Pausenraum Karten spielten. Schließlich musste man das ausnutzen, wenn Gates mal frei hatte. Castle stellte sich so hin, dass er einen guten Blick auf Kate und diesen Fremden hatte.

„Na, ziehen da etwa Wolken über eurem Beziehungshimmel auf?" fragte er und Kate glaubte so etwas wie Hoffnung in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben.

„Nein, bei uns ist alles besten. Aber wieso grade jetzt? Ich meine… warum hast du mir nicht früher gesagt das du mich noch liebst?" Als sie ihn das fragte wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.

„Kate, ich wusste das der Schmerz bei dir zu tief sitzen würde. Ich wusste dass du mich hasst. Natürlich war das nicht ungerechtfertigt, schließlich habe ich dich mit deinen Gefühlen und Problemen allein gelassen, nachdem Jamie gestorben war, aber …. Kate, du musst mich auch verstehen, denn ich vermisste sie auch schrecklich, und das tue ich noch heute. Als ich dann erfahren habe, das du meine neue Partnerin wirst, hat mein Herz einen vor Freude einen Sprung gemacht. Was allein die Chance, dich wieder zu sehen in mir auslöst ist unbeschreiblich. Doch dann begriff ich, was für ein Trottel ich war und hatte Angst, dass du mich nicht wiedersehen willst. Die habe ich übrigens immer noch, aber nur ein Wort von dir und ich werde mich wieder versetzen lassen. Es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir so viel durchmachen musstest." Seine Worte klangen ehrlich und Kate konnte sogar eine Träne in seinen Augen sehen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, du kannst doch nichts dafür, das Jamie gestorben ist. Sie war einfach zu schwach. Ich allein bin schuld daran. Schließlich hätte ich merken müssen, das etwas mit ich nicht stimmt, schließlich habe ich sie neun Monate in mir getragen…" sie wollte grade weiterreden als sie von ihm unterbrochen wurde.

„Sag so etwas nicht. Du kannst auch nichts dafür, genauso wenig wie ich. Was ich meine ist, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe als deine Mutter gestorben ist oder als Jim alkoholkrank wurde. Ich war nicht für dich da. Wäre ich da gewesen, hättest du nicht so viel Stress gehabt, dann wäre vielleicht alles gut gegangen und du wärst heute eine erfolgreiche Anwältin. Du wärst nicht so vielen Gefahren ausgesetzt, wie du es als Polizistin nun einmal bist." meinte er.

Kate sah in seine braunen Augen und erschrak. Was sie dort sah verschlug ihr die Sprache. Es war nichts als pure Liebe. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen wollte, hatte sie doch viel zu lange auf so einen Moment gewartet, jedoch war sie nun mit Richard Castle verlobt und sie liebte ihn wirklich, doch sie wusste nicht ob es reicht oder ob die Liebe zu Dean Smith am Ende überwiegen würde.

„Würdest du mich zu Jamies Grab begleiten? Ich war dort schon seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr." fragte sie ihn gegen alle Vernunft. Sie wusste nicht welcher Teufel sie geritten hatte, doch sie hatte ihn wirklich gefragt. Kate hoffte, dass er ablehnen würde, Moment mal, wollte sie wirklich, das er ablehnt? Hatte sie nicht tiefst im Inneren doch noch die Hoffnung, dass er zustimmt.

Er nickte, stand auf und hielt ihr seine starke Hand hin. Kate ergriff sie und ließ sich hochhelfen. Nachdem sie sich ihre schwarze Lederjacke angezogen hatte, hackte sie sich bei ihm unter und verließ das Revier.

Richard Castle stand angewurzelt neben Esposito und fragte sich, ob das grade wirklich passiert war. Warum hatte der Mann gesagt, Kate wäre nur auf sein Geld aus und warum ging Kate mit diesem Mann so vertraut um, nachdem sie sich erst gestritten hatten. Wie stand Kate wirklich zu diesem Fremden und zu ihm. Fragen über Fragen quälten ihn in diesem Moment. Eine Idee um wenigstens eine zu beantworten hatte er schon.

_

Na, wer hat gedacht, Kate und Rick würden sich streiten? Und was ist Ricks Plan

Eine Frage habe ich allerdings noch: setze ich zu viele Kommas?


	3. Chapter 3

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

(Kate und Rick Wohnen zusammen/beide etwas ooc)

_

Zwei Stunden später kam Kate nach Hause. Rick war anscheinend grade in seinem Arbeitszimmer und telefonierte. Schlecht gelaunt betrat er das Wohnzimmer, wo Kate es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung? fragte sie ihn  
„Nein!" antwortete er grimmig  
„Nein?" hackte sie nach: „Was ist dann los?"  
„Die Bank bei der ich mein Geld angelegt habe ist pleite und mein Verlag hat mich gefeuert" sagte er, ängstlich wie sie reagieren würde. Allerdings musste er sich sicher sein, das sie nicht nur auf sein Geld aus war.  
Kate war überrascht, damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet.  
„Du hast überhaupt keinen Cent mehr?" fragte sie nach.  
„Doch, ich habe noch 200 Euro in bar. Das Haus in den Hamptons besitze ich auch nicht mehr. Ich habe es letzte Woche verkauft, da ich vorhatte, und ein Ferienhaus in Evia1 zu kaufen. Du wolltest doch so gerne dahin. Tut mir leid das daraus nichts wird."

„Das gehört zu den süßesten Dingen, die jemand für ich machen wollte. Aber nur weil ich gerne dahin wollte musst du nicht gleich ein Haus dort kaufen wollen. Und wegen dem Geld: ich verdiene doch auch welches und wenn wir etwas sparen kommen wir auch damit hin." erklärte Kate, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

„Es tut mir leid Kate, natürlich habe ich nicht mein ganzes Geld verloren. Lediglich das mit dem Haus stimmt…" sagte er und wagte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wieso?" fragte sie und glaubte Angst in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Der Typ, der heute im Revier aufgetaucht ist, hat behauptet du wärst nur auf mein Geld aus. Ich…" versuchte er zu erklären.

„Warte mal, hast du das grade nur gemacht weil du mir nicht vertraust?" Langsam wurde sie richtig ungehalten.

„Ich vertraue dir, mehr als allen anderen, aber ich brauchte einfach Gewissheit. Was hätte ich den machen sollen, nachdem du mit diesem Typen weggegangen bist. Ihr wart so vertraut miteinander. Mich hingegen hast du überhaupt nicht beachtet." Er versuchte verzweifelte ihr die Aktion zu erklären.

„Du bist eifersüchtig und vertraust mir nicht!" beschuldigte Kate ihn, blieb aber noch ruhig.

„Ist das gerechtfertigt?"

„Nein! Der Typ mit dem ich weggegangen bin war Dean Smith. Wir waren mal zusammen als ich auf dem College war. Nachdem meine Mutter starb, kehrte ich wieder hierhin zurück. Als er einige Wochen nach dem Tot meiner Mutter erfuhr, das ich schwanger bin, ließ er sich zur New Yorker Polizei versetzen. Wir waren verlobt. Einige Zeit später bekam ich Jamie. Sie war das niedlichste kleine Baby, was ich je gesehen habe, aber sie war nicht gesund. Zwei Tage nach ihrer Geburt starb sie". Kate hatte angefangen zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Die ganze Situation überforderte sie. Sie erklärte aber dennoch weiter: „Ab dann lief alles schief. Dean und ich entfernten uns immer mehr und schließlich erwischte ich ihn mit unserer Nachbarin im Bett. Ich löste die Verlobung und er ging wieder zurück." Sie machte eine kleine Pause um zu atmen, da sie viel zu schnell gesprochen hatte. Rick merkte, dass es für sie schlimm war, darüber zu sprechen.  
„Heute im Revier hat er mir mitgeteilt, dass ich seine neue Partnerin bin und dass…

„Und das...?" hackte er nach und Kate glaubte Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Und das er mich immer noch liebt." flüsterte Kate.

„Und dann seid ihr also in ein Hotel gegangen" mutmaßte Rick. Die Lautstärke seiner Stimme ließ Kate erst zusammenzucken und anschließend zurückschreien: „So denkst du also von mir. Ich glaube es ist unter diesen Umständen besser wenn ich gehe. Ich brauche eine Auszeit von unserer Beziehung."

Kate warf ihm ihren Verlobungsring vor die Füße und verließ wutentbrannt das Loft. Sie war sauer, dass er ihr nicht vertraute und unsicher, da sie nicht wusste, wie ihre (nicht mehr Vorhandene) Beziehung zu Rick weitergehen würde. Heute Nachmittag am Friedhof hatte sie sich für Rick entschieden, da sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn mehr liebte als Dean. Und jetzt, jetzt hatte sie nichts. Sie hatte keinen Verlobten, keinen Partner und kein Zuhause. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto schwindliger wurde ihr.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ma´m?" hörte sie noch bevor ihre Beine nachgaben und alles in ein tiefes Schwarz gedämpft wurde.

Währenddessen ahnte Rick nichts von dem Zusammenbruch seiner Ex-Verloben. Traurig saß er in seinem Arbeitszimmer und fragte sich, ob es jemals noch eine Chance für ihn und Kate geben würde, auch wenn er mit seiner Aktion alles kaputtgemacht hatte.

Wahrscheinlich fährt Kate grade zu diesem Typ und heult sich bei ihm aus und über Nacht kommen die beiden dann zusammen dachte er verbittert, da er nicht wusste, dass Kate sich für ihn entschieden hat, sowohl als Partner sowie auch als Mann.

Keiner der beiden hatte jemals gedacht, das diese Beziehung in die Brüche geht.  
_

Ende

So, das war das letztes Kapitel


End file.
